The Power of Youth
by HellsingFantasyVII
Summary: It's Christmas time and children are starting to disappear all around London. First, it doesn't seem like much. It's like an average mission for Alucard and Seras, but after a while, things start to really aggravate everyone at the Hellsing Manor. The criminal (or criminals) are very clever and will stop at nothing to satisfy a very, very old vampire they call 'Master'.
1. 1: The Report

**The Power of Youth**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Thinking back on that night I turned my fledgling – 'police girl' I call her – it makes me grin. What an interesting sort she is…and has become. She's not like any other of this day and age. And my master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – she's quite the woman, though she hates to show it most of the time. Always, I've been surrounded by interesting women, but these two take the cake – I must admit. At the moment, I am sipping on a glass of blood-wine as I sit back in my chair (in my chamber of course). The manor is oddly quiet… Integra isn't yelling, Seras hasn't come in here to bother me, and that butler, Walter, hasn't said one word to me yet today. I think I'm getting a bit bored. Maybe I should go upstairs to see what Integra is doing? Or perhaps…I should just remain in this room and enjoy the silence. Eventually, someone will come. The last time this happened, I got impatient, so I did exactly that and went to see Integra. No, I won't do that this time.

When I go to take another drink, my eyes move over to the door. For a few minutes, I reminisce my days in the 1800's. Oh the glory days…Mr. Harker, my beautiful Mina, and that amusing Hellsing that tried to kill me. I scoff, smiling wide as I sip some more of this fine beverage. To my surprise though, the door opens and ruins the moment. I was right – here comes Police girl. Well, she doesn't really look happy. I smirk and bow my head once at her, "Good afternoon, _**police girl**_."

She stops not too far from me and says, "Master, I-" I cut her off, asking, "You've finally drank blood? Oh, don't tell me – Integra made you do it." With her hand raised, she forms an agitated face and then throws it back down to her side, "Master, no. We've got a situation! Integra was going to call you, but I insisted I'd come and get you."

_** And so it begins…the madness. **_"All by yourself you did?" I ask while setting my glass down on the little table beside me, then I rise from the chair and move up closer to her with a mockingly questionable look. Taking one step back, she nods at me and points at the door. I roll my eyes, "I don't use those very much – you know that." then I transform myself into a large black shadow and faze up through the ceiling. She glances up…and sighs.

"Yes, my master?" I ask upon entering Integra's office on the third floor, still as that black mass. As it slowly spills away from my form, I stare at the back of her. She's standing at her desk with her hands pressed firmly to either side of it. Immediately, I get the impression she's stressed. She slightly turns her head. In a voice calm-before-the-storm, she says, "Alucard…have you noticed the headlines of late? I have it up on the monitor – take a look." _**The headlines? **_Raising an eyebrow, I walk over to the computer and examine the screen.

**Today's news:**

**23 children ranging up from the ages of 7 and 10 reportedly have gone missing. Sheriff Watson states, "We are absolutely devastated, stunned, and bewildered. It is starting to seem we are looking for more than just one, given we've been on this for nearly two weeks now. We do believe we are getting closer, however." Neighbors of the families with missing children claim their beliefs are that the abductors come at night, making it nearly impossible for anyone to see them. It's also said these 'night dwellers' could be in a gang local to the targeted neighborhoods. "I want my baby back – please bring him back!" Elaine Roderickson, mother to one of the children said to LDN's (London's Daily news) news reporter, Rick Stampleton.**

I back away from it and look at Integra again, "And you think freaks are behind this?" She folds her arms halfway, pressing her fist to her mouth, "Two weeks – no witnesses…I think so." I too cross my arms, then suggest, "Why not have the police girl sniff them out?" She shoots me angry stare. I wait for her to talk, but she says nothing. I would read her mind if that were a good idea – clearly though, it isn't. She finds out too quickly…somehow. "First, we need to know their habits." She finally says. Unfolding my arms, I smirk, "Well, that should be quite easy to do. I say we let Seras ask all the questions, and then once we get all of the information we need, I will find who's behind this. What do you say, Sir Integra?" She walks over, sits down in her chair, rolls herself up to the desk, and then places her chin on her balled hands.

I calmly move up and stand in front of her patiently. Her icy blue eyes drag up to my blood-red ones, and in a low serious tone, she tells me, "If we do that…we do it in good time." I smile genuinely and bow slowly, "As always, master." Her hands drop away from her face while she turns her attention to the other side of the room and sighs out, "The sun is setting. I will further my investigating-" suddenly, she looks at me again, "Where's Walter?" I arch an eyebrow and look back at the door, "I haven't seen him."

She grumbles a few words to herself, then goes to press one of the buttons on the loudspeaker. In that time, she says, "Alucard, you may be excused." I nod once. Now fazing through the floor to return to my room, I hear something on the second story, so I pause in midair and float down until my feet touch the floor. When they do, I look at each end of the long hall. There's a woman giggling and the sound of Seras getting aggravated with her. Just as I start walking toward there, Integra's voice comes over the intercom, calling Walter to her office. I smirk and continue my somewhat hasty stroll, then stop at the corner and lean against the wall with folded arms and an entertained face.

"Seras, admit it. You like him!" The woman laughs. Seras growls, "You know what – I don't have to talk to you!" She storms away from her and goes right past me. "_**Police girl**_," She stops dead in her tracks. "You like whom?" I ask, "Pierre cordon bleu Bernadotte?" She whirls around toward me. Just hearing what I called the French mercenary makes her blood boil all of a sudden. "Master, that's mean and wrong! How dare you?!" She scolds me. I scoff and then start chuckling, "So it's him?"

Her face starts reddening. I snort...then belt out a huge laugh, "RAHAHAHAHAHA!" My form shakes as I hug my sides in pure mirth. Before I know it, I'm punched straight upside the chin so hard I think I actually could've been thrown back onto my bottom!

Right then, my laughter comes to an abrupt halt. I snatch her hands and squeeze them, "Don't do that!" For a second, her eyes have flaming hot fury in them, but soon…they drain into a sort of hurt – like she's about to cry. My own anger dissipates as I realize how exactly I was behaving. I let off and shift away to walk down the other end. Her sad whisper echoes throughout the narrow room, "I'm s-sorry…my master."

I go inside my room, light a couple candles, and sit in my tall chair. Sliding my finger up my left temple, I realize I've been frowning the whole time I walked here. I take my hand back away from my face and glance over at the table. My drink is still there. So, I take it and look at it for a long moment. As I swish the frothy liquid around, I lick my right fang in want of it. There's a **click **followed by a familiar voice calling my name. "Hm?" I hum, glimpsing over. "Sir Integra has informed me Seras will be going out tomorrow morning." It's Walter.

Tiredly, I look back down at my drink, "I wonder what the weather will be like?"  
"I beg your pardon?" He asks. Slightly, I look up over at him, "If it's foggy or there's an overcast, it will be easier for her to venture the streets, don't you think?" He fixes his monocle and stiffens his posture, "Yes, yes…I suppose so. Well then…perhaps I should get a weather check."

"Either way though – she'll be fine." I say with a faint smirk.  
"Why do you say that?" He asks.

Silence fills the room.

Then I say, "Don't forget who turned her." Finally, I sip on the blood-wine.  
Walter makes a 'Tch," noise and turns to walk out, "I figured you would say that."

I grin to myself.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ah yes, the first Hellsing fan-fiction I've written so far! Well, what do you all think so far?  
Review your thoughts! :)


	2. 2: In with the old, out with the new

**The Power of Youth  
****  
Chapter 2**

* * *

There's laughing everywhere, ringing in my ears, vibrating my gritted teeth, forcing me to grip the arms of my 'throne' tightly. My eyes dart in every direction before I shout, "WHAT IS THIS BLOOD-CURDLING NOISE?!" I jump to my feet, and with little effort, I've managed to knock the chair backwards to the floor. It's a woman who's laughing, but she has a most unnerving tone of voice. Fists balled with much rage, I repeatedly look left to right. No one – nothing! There's not a soul here in sight! Slowly, I calm my breathing as my eyes narrow with suspense. _**Damn foolish vampire. I know it is a vampire – oh yes. **_

I turn, walk back over to pick my chair up, and then there it is – the presence behind me of the person I searched for – the one that angered me so much. I just straighten my back, my lips going into a thin line. Oh, I am NOT in the mood for any visitors right now. Not even…police girl. Not that I _**care**_ about her of course... I stiffen with little bit of aggravation. "So, who's come to pay me a visit?" I mutter. "Good evening Count Dracula." _**Dracula? Count Dracula? Why…I've not had that name in AGES! **_A wide grin spreads across my face. I start to snicker with amusement. In just one move, I go across the room to the darkest part and stand in front of her. She's small, wearing a black sun dress and a black veil to cover her face. Her brown hair is long and quite wavy. She turns her head up to look at me, moving the veil aside from her eyes, "I've come a long way to find you, long lost dark prince of Mina Harker." _**Mina?!-My love from years ago?! **_I shove my hand out and snatch her by the neck, then lift her up off her feet, "Who are you?!"

Struggling, she still keeps her eyes set on my glowing ones. She coughs out, "I didn't know the term 'lady killer' was so true with you!" A growl gurgles deep within me. I throw her down like she's a piece of trash. "The past is better left alone. So get out." I seethe. As she soothes over her sore throat, she slowly looks back up at me, and then says, "I will not go so easily count!"

I pull the casull out of my coat and aim it at her, "_**Will you now**_?"

She chokes as her form shakes.

For a minute, I think about this. Am I really going to kill someone who knows about Mina?  
No...it's better I get some answers first. But this has to be in secret. There's no way I could get any privacy here.  
Somewhat apprehensively, I let down the barrel, "What is your name?"

"Patience...Patience Summerhill." She sighs out.

**_Hmm...that name doesn't ring a bell. _**"Okay Patience...is there any reason you are here? Speak fast - my 'patience' is running thin these days." I say, tucking my gun back inside my coat.

She stands up, wipes herself off, and just as she starts to talk, footsteps are clanking up the hall. I roll my eyes. **_Wonderful._**  
We look at each other. And just then, she suddenly transforms into a black spidery shadow and moves along the floor to the wall until finding a long crack to seep through. My hands form fists.

The door opens, making me shift my gaze over to it. Walter is walking in. "My god Alucard, you look like you just witnessed-"

"Something I don't have time for." I grumble and stomp past him, out of the room.

As I march upstairs to the main room, I try to put two and two together who this 'Patience Summerhill' could be.  
Why in the world would she know anything about someone who's been dead for over a century? And why is she bothering with me? Could this have something to do with those missing children? She may be part of the problem. If that's the case, this will make it easier to find whoever is committing those crimes. I need to inform Integra about what just happened. If I were to go out and silence the target alone, I would surely hear it from her later on.

* * *

Within her office, Integra hangs up the phone after speaking with Pip Bernadotte. She takes a cigar out and lights it, then takes a drag and slowly puffs it out. "Whatever the Wild Geese will do to protect the streets, I hope they do a damn good job at it. We need someone to keep an eye out while my agents and I do all the real investigating." She tells herself.

Moments ago, she was staring out the window behind her desk, watching the trees swaying with the wind. She wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of her; rather, she's been focused on the new assignment: Keep London's children safe.  
She and Walter had a heated discussion about it. However, he isn't as concerned about this as she wants him to be. He kept reminding her how well the organization deals with every kind of supernatural problem London's had. But of course, she told him they lack resources - which makes this a very tight situation.

She sighs, sets the cigar down on the ashtray.  
Just then, she hears a familiar voice say, "Master, I need to talk to you."

Tensely, she turns around to see me standing near her. "What is it?"

"Have you found anything on a woman named 'Patience Summerhill'?" I ask.

My question causes her to raise an eyebrow. "No...why?"

Now I'm starting to laugh.  
"Why Alucard?" She repeats, growing impatient.

"It seems we will be on two missions this month, dear master. I think I will be busier this time." I say.  
"What are you talking about?" She demands.

I begin to pace the room with folded arms, "I was visited by a vampire not too long ago."

Her eyes widen instantaneously, "Who the hell let it in?!" I, still walking around, wave my hand slightly, "I'm getting to that. If anyone should be patient, I think it should be me. I've got a lot more years on me, you know." I pause, smirk to the side at her, and say, "This one knows about my past." I face her completely, "Master, I need to talk to this woman in private. She may have something to do with all the kidnappings. And I am not sure how she got in so easily. She probably compelled someone to let her in."

"And what about if I need you to do something else? You need to stay here until I have all the facts together!"  
"Don't you understand? It will be a part of finding out!"  
"What about Agent Victoria?"  
"Let her deal with the children."

We both stop and stare at each other.

Integra exhales heavily, turning away with her hands lacing together behind her back. I let down my head in thought of where I should go after this. I rarely sleep as it is, so anytime to go out and find that 'vampire' would be fine. Just where though is her hideout? I still haven't gotten my **_permission _**to hunt her down. I am getting tired of waiting for my answer. "Give me your orders master." I demand.

She spins around, then shoves one finger down on a button on the intercom, "AGENT SERAS VICTORIA, COME TO MY OFFICE!"  
My eyes narrow.


	3. 3: Stalker

**The Power of Youth**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"It's been ten minutes!" Integra complains. Seras STILL hasn't come to her office!

"Master, she's supposed to be 'out and about', remember?" I say. Integra switches her fiery eyes from the door to me. She's about to say something. But, she won't. Oh, the look in her eyes… This is making me chuckle…no – it's making me LAUGH! I belt out a huge laugh, "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Just seeing her so furious entertains me so! "Shut up YOU DAMN PSYCOTIC VAMPIRE!" She throws her desk phone at me.

* * *

**Walking the streets**, Seras finds herself very pleased the shadows of the tall buildings are protecting much of her body from the little bit of morning light. It's very early. And, lucky for her, the manor isn't too far from here. She was sent out by Integra to get a big box of tea from some grocery store. Why – she doesn't know. It makes her feel sort of foolish, but nonetheless, it gets her away from the intimidating Alucard and that Frenchman who makes her blush quite more than she'd like. "Oh," She sighs to herself.

She comes upon the store, goes inside, finds the drink aisle, then stops and searches their selection. Not long into this, she happens to pick up the scent of a vampire nearby. And this is not just _**any **_vampire – it's female. She glimpses to both sides, reaching forward for the box of tea, then turns to the right once grabbing it. The vampire is now beside her, behaving casually as she looks around at all the different drinks. (She has long red hair, dark jeans, a white tank top, a black leather jacket, and black heels) Seras doesn't know what to think, but she is suspicious of her. Clearing her throat, Seras moves away from the aisle and goes on her way to purchasing the tea and then leaving. Little does she know – the vampire actually watched her closely most of the time.

She returns to the manor and finds Walter at the front door. She smiles slightly at him, "Hello Walter. I've come back with the tea Sir Integra wanted me to get." He bows his head at her, returning the smile, and takes the large box, "Excellent." But then, his brows curve inward with a bit of curiosity, "Miss Victoria, I have a question…"

Seras forms the same confounded look.  
He beckons her along with his chin.

They go to the kitchen, and surprisingly, only the cook is in here. Without a second thought, Walter asks him to leave and then sets the box on the counter. His secretive behavior is really starting to bewilder Seras. She watches him open the box, take the teabags out and ask her, "You seemed preoccupied when I greeted you at the door… Why was that?" He's not looking at her, but his tone is definitely leery…

"Um," She finally says, shaking her head, "Well it's just… It's nothing."  
He glances over at her, "It's nothing? Rubbish Miss Victoria – rubbish." He smirks faintly. She slightly turns her head, eyes not leaving him as she gives him an apprehensive stare, "…Walter, am I missing something?" His eyes stay on her for a minute until they fall away and return to the teabags. He starts arranging them in a glass bowl, "Perhaps not… I was just curious. You never make that face unless something is wrong." He smiles warmly to the side at her. Now she's _**very**_ curious. But, maybe asking why he's in this strange mood isn't a good idea right now. She would rather go to the scary Integra to find out – as odd as that may sound. "Right… Well no, nothing's wrong… Should I tell Integra I've come back with the tea?" She asks him. He shakes his head, "No, I've got it – thanks." She nods slowly, "Alright then… I'll be in my chamber if you need me."

She goes down a hall, turns, goes downstairs to another longer hall, then finds her chamber and enters it and shuts the door behind her. On her small table, she finds a medical bag full of blood. She really needed this! Within no time, she takes it, rips the top off, then starts drinking away. Suddenly, a few knocks come at her door. Before she can say 'come in', it opens.

Pip…

She bites her lip to the sight of him.

He says, "Seras, how would you like to go on a walk with me?"  
Go on a walk with him? She'd love that! It sounds delightful!–As long as he keeps his hands to himself. But sometimes she thinks that's amusing.

She gulps down the last mouthful of blood and covers her lips with a small embarrassed smile, "A walk? …Where, might I ask?" He slides his hands into his pockets and grins, "Well I dunno – how about around ze manor? Are you okay with that?" She lowers her hand, "Maybe."

"Maybe? Yes or no, Seras," He laughs.

Just then, they are both interrupted by, "Seras Victoria, come to my office." Integra.  
Pip sighs, "Ma chère, je tiens à vous embrasser, mais je ne peux pas." He gently runs a thumb over her cheek while he studies how her face contorts with confusion. She takes his hand softly and holds it in place for a second. She doesn't understand him, but by the way he said those words, it should've meant a lot. "Pip, I've got to go." She turns and nearly makes it out when he quickly takes her arm and pulls her back inside. Now, their faces are very close. "Seras, I know what is going on. Don't let Alucard get the best of you like that. That maid, Kristy – she told me all about it. She said she saw how he snatched your hands and-…" He whispers this worriedly. She gradually lowers her gaze to his lips, then stays there. Eventually, she meets his brown orbs again, "We can't…talk right now." Just after that, she slithers away from the spot and hurries off to Integra's office, leaving the concerned Frenchman speechless – disappointed even.

On entering the office, she notices Integra is about to call her over the intercom again, so she says, "I'm here Sir!" It's right then she sees Walter near the door and me standing near my master.

By the look on her face, I'd say her mood has just changed dramatically. It's like she's nervous now – but before, she was distressed. And if I say distressed, I say that lightly. I cross my arms over my chest, eyes slowly rolling back over to Integra after giving the police girl a good long observation.

Integra cracks her knuckles as she rests her laced hands on the desk, "Seras, you went out this morning to fetch tea for me…did you see anything suspicious? The streets – were they unusually quiet?" Seras unblinkingly examines how stiff the Dame is. First, Walter was being the odd one, now Integra is. Just what is going on here? The former police woman's eyes sink to the bottom of the desk, "No Sir – as far as the streets go. I did come across a vampiress, though."

My eyes widen slightly. Then they dart over to Integra.  
A vampiress… Could it be the one I encountered in my chamber? This is getting quite interesting. We have a vampiress with nothing better to do than to wander the streets, feed on humans, and bother me.

Integra nods eventually, then straightens her back and inhales greatly with annoyance, "Ms. Victoria, to get you up to speed, we have a situation consisting of a supernatural force kidnapping many children all around London, and no one has been able to locate these criminals. I need you to elaborate on this…vampiress."

This news takes Seras aback. No one, out of all forms of security and justice, has been able to find these kidnappers? Oh, right – they're 'supernatural'. Or is that what Integra suspects? It makes sense, considering that very fact they can't be found. Seras shakes her head to come back to reality. Back to the question about the lady she saw… "She was at the store, looking at the drinks. She was behaving very casually. But…I could sense something evil about her. It was like she wasn't there to shop, but to do something else."

_**"She should've stayed there to watch her!" **_Integra thinks to herself. "Do you know where she could've gone?" She agitatedly asks while beginning to rub her temples.

Somewhat sheepishly, Seras says, "No Sir…I haven't a clue."

I smirk to myself. Well, the next thing I could do is try to find that one I met not too long ago. And that is exactly what I am going to ask about right now. "Master, this one whom police girl speaks of could be linked to Patience."

"Patience?" Seras asks.  
Walter clears his throat, leaning to the side to whisper, "A vampire Alucard met in his chamber. I'll explain more, later." Seras looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

Integra says, "Yes, I conclude that. You all may be excused for a while – I am going to search for more information on this 'Summerhill'. I haven't had any luck so far. This one is smart enough to keep her identity close and hidden." Slow and hesitantly, Walter and Seras soon leave the room. Their minds are evidently boggled. But oh, I am not going just yet. I'd like to have a few words with Integra. I start sauntering closer to the desk with my hands behind my back, "You won't make me leave just yet, master." Her eyes fly up to meet mine. There's that beautiful ferocity again. "Wouldn't you like to know what happened in my chamber?" I ask, stopping not far from her. She rolls her eyes, "We already talked about that." I look away, then nod when turning back to her, "Perhaps…perhaps we did. But, believe me when I say this – Patience Summerhill is clearly from the late 19th century; she spoke of someone I knew from that time. I can trace her path around London, then we can locate her and the one behind it all – her maker." Integra leans back in her seat and folds her hands in her lap, "That's a wonderful plan, but…we can't just follow her! Because Agent Victoria didn't keep a watchful eye on her, she could be anywhere! This is why I should be left alone to investigate some more!"

I snicker, "Alright then. I will leave you to it." I walk toward the other end of the room. Looking over my shoulder with a devilish grin, I say, "Let me know if you need any help. I would be delighted to assist, _**my master**_."

"GET OUT!" She yells.  
I snort, then laugh as I faze through the floor.

* * *

**I make it down to the** halls of the basement, on my way to my chamber. As usual, I watch as the lights upon either wall pass by. Such a dungeon I live in. I prefer darkness over sunshine. Sunshine isn't for me anymore. No, those days are long gone. My existence is a lingering one, and one that is always depended on to be an exterminator. But, I have to accept I am the one who made it that way. All that bothered me for centuries – doesn't anymore.

I notice, as my right ear perks up, footsteps are trailing along behind me. Heels…they're heels. My eyebrow rises. And not too mention, a strong scent of lilac is there too.

"Count Dracula," A woman says my name softly, and saying it with a Russian accent.  
I stop right there. "Patience," A grin spreads across my face, "Are you _**sure **_you want to confront me here – in the hall?" I turn just a little to look back at her. She's not there. I blink a couple of times, then turn back around. There's a whirl of wind, and before I blink in reaction to it, she's up in my face, starting to play with my hair seductively. My neck stiffens disapprovingly toward her actions. "You were looking for me?" She giggles while looking from my left to my right eye amusedly. My brows rise in a bored way, "Be careful how you speak to me." She tilts her head confusedly, "Huh?" I grab her face and look into her eyes, "Don't be coy with me – I'll rip your heart out, vampiress." I take her hand and yank her into my chamber, then shut the door with my mind.

Throwing her across the room, I say, "Start explaining."  
Her back hits the wall, causing her to belt out a pained "AH!"

Within an instant, I teleport over to her and kneel. My expression is impatient.  
She manages to look up at me, "You know, it isn't me you should be worried about!"

"Oh really?" I ask.

"I only come here to help!" She cries.

"How so?"

"I don't want any children kidnapped either!"

"So you're saying you aren't the one taking them?"

She forms a death look, "Why would you care anyway? You hate humanity!"

My brows come down with aggravation, "It's becoming quite a nuisance. I would like to end it."

She sits up, pushing her back up against the wall while glaring at me, "You will never believe me if you keep that attitude."  
I snatch her arm and twist it quickly in the beginning, creating a sickening snap, then I slowly push it against her torso unnaturally. "AH!" She breathily clamors out, her head banging back against the wall. My red eyes flash angrily, "Give me the information I need and you will not suffer any longer!"

Taking a huge desperate gasp for air, she returns her attention to me, "It's my master – H-he is in charge of all this! I don't want it anymore!" She turns her head down, sobbing. I forcefully lift her chin back up, "Don't want what?"

Suddenly, my door bursts open and distracts us both. Walter is running in, "Alucard, what on earth-?" Seeing him, Patience immediately darts away from me, over to him, and clamps her fangs down on his neck. He screams, "NO! AH!"

I let out a huge growl, "No, NO!" and teleport there. Ripping her away from him, I see her snap her arm back in place and smile evilly at me. As Walter collapses into my arms, she turns her head down, and says in that accent she had earlier, "I will return soon, dark prince." Pitch-black shadows engulf her form, making her look like that spidery creature from before, and take off into that crack, then disappear from sight completely. A small furious groan gurgles in my throat. I glance down at Walter. He's unconscious. Blood is slowly trickling down from the bite marks. It's sensible to me he still has a pulse. I pick him up and make way to the medical wing.


	4. 4: The first attack

**The Power of Youth**

Chapter 4

* * *

**10 minutes after I left Integra's office…**

With an unlit cigar between her lips, Integra's eyes scan the monitor left to right, reading old newspaper articles. They are only dating back to 1903, unfortunately. Everything she's looking at seems very quiet – no 'animal attacks' or any 'odd phenomenon'. Anything considered _**close **_to that would be freak accidents, like fires starting out of nowhere. Just when she's about to close out that window on the screen, something catches her eye. She finds one article where two people in a family of four was murdered by a creature '**similar to a vampire-bat**', but it's much larger. The year was 1901. She thought for sure it went only to 03', but no. This is one of the last ones. She reads on and on until stopping at the family name 'Summerhill'.

A satisfied smirk forms on her face. She leans back in her chair, takes the cigar out of her mouth while staring at the screen, "Gotcha." She chuckles to herself.

* * *

**After the 'incident' in my chamber… **

**_"How would you like to start over? How would you like…to live as a young man – again?"_**

Lying there in a hospital bed, Walter's eyelids squeeze together, eyes dancing from side to side behind them. His lips are a little chapped from the light dehydration and the muscles in his arms and legs are aching from exhaustion. The only good thing he's experiencing right now is the dream he's having. But…it doesn't make sense he heard a woman ask him about being young again…

**In his dream, he's sitting on the ledge of a fountain at a park. The sun is shining brightly, there is a comfortable warm breeze, the cut grass is thick and healthy-looking and the leaves on the trees are very green. Children are playing with each other off in the distance. He is in casual wear – jeans and a plain black t-shirt. This isn't what he'd normally wear, which automatically tells him this isn't normal either.**

_**"Walter, look at me when I'm speaking to you." **_**A feminine voice says from in front of him. He was looking everywhere but there.**

**His eyes move over to her. She's the one that bit him! She has a cocky smile too. He stands straight up, a forbidding look filling his face. She giggles at him, shaking her head, raising her hand,**

_**"No, sit down." **_**Telekinetically, she forces him to sit back down. "What's going on here?" He grumbles. **_**"I want you to open your eyes when I tell you to." **_**She says. "What do you mean-?" He asks, but then says, "No!" He doesn't want her to toy with his mind.**

**She gives him a knowing kind of sneer,**

_**"Walter, I know you dislike being the age you are." **_**He doesn't respond. She takes a deep breath, disappointed. He watches how she is starting to slowly rub her palms together, round and round. **_**"Walter, don't make me open your eyes for you."**_** She says.**

**"What are you going to do?" He quietly asks.**

**She puffs out a sigh, walks over, and seats herself next to him,**

_**"How about we have a nice little chat first?"**_

**He gives her a tentative go-ahead-nod.**

_**"Are you aware of who I am?" **_  
**"Very much so, yes." **  
_**"Good, good! Now then, Walter, let us discuss your deepest, **__**darkest**__** desires."  
**_**"…What if I don't want to?"  
**_**"Then you should know I can do this!" **_**She takes his forearm, breaks it, then cracks it back into place and bites down on his wrist. Screaming, he tries to escape her grip. She throws his arm back at him, wiping her mouth with a wicked beam spreading across her laughing face. He anxiously looks from the wound to her, back and forth. It's healing? It's healing! How is this possible?**

**She leans toward him,** _**"Let us try again, shall we?"  
**_**He only stares at her, still unnerved about the wound healing as quickly as it came.  
**_**"Tell me something…how would you like to be 'in charge' for once? Or just have freedom?"  
**_**"I have everything I could possibly want." **  
**She reaches for his other arm. He jerks away, "YES! FREEDOM!" His eyes shift away from her to the ground. He's ashamed he said such a thing! What was he thinking? He loves Integra and would **_**never**_** leave the manor!**

**But that simple little word he said…causes one of the vampire's nicely-shaped eyebrows to rise. That is EXACTLY what she wanted to hear!**  
**Another twisted smile curves at the corners of her lips. It stays there all until he looks at her again, then she's back to impassiveness, tilting her head slightly in an interested way.**

**Eventually, with a sigh, she rises from the spot next to him. Just taking in one another's behavior for so long will get them nowhere. Turning to face him again, she says,**_**"Let's talk about that – 'freedom'." **_**Because he's very concentrated on that moment where he blurted out something so false, he doesn't hear her. **

_**"I can help you get it."  
**_**He looks back up at her, "…I'm not interested."  
**_**"Will you be interested if I tell you that Integra is considering your retirement?"  
**_**His eyes flash with disbelief, "Liar!"  
She tilts her head to the other side, **_**"Oh really?"  
**_**He tries to jolt away from the fountain, but she's using her mind to hold him still. "Let me go!" He shouts. **_**"I speak the truth. You will find out soon enough."**_

He suddenly feels his IV yanked out and then something sharp, wet, and warm latch onto his arm. His body slightly twists in the bed in reaction to the stabbing pain of two pinpricks piercing his skin and the disgusting sensation of something sucking on him like a leach. He can't open his eyes. He doesn't know why! He's starting to get lightheaded now! He's also feeling sick to his stomach! _**"Walter, open your eyes now." **_He gasps, eyes flying open with fear and anxiety. He searches the whole room frantically. But guess what?–No one is around. He clutches his chest, unaware of the bloody mess on his arm and hospital gown.

* * *

**In her shadowy form, **Patience slithers along the gates of the manor until she gets to a quiet dim road on the far right side of the large premises. There's a velvet-red car in a parking lot nearby waiting for her. And now that she's getting closer to it, the shadows begin to spill away from her body. Her heels are clanking loudly while she goes in her no-nonsense stride toward the vehicle. She simply flicks her index finger, making the passenger door fling open. She gets inside and looks over at the woman driver who's smiling back at her in a mischievous way. Turning her head to look out the windshield, she flips her hair with an annoyed sigh, "Natasha, my sister, you know I'm always impatient." Natasha looks ahead, changing gears, chuckling, "You are going to destroy this brand new car."

They drive out of the parking lot and start creeping down the road. Without looking, Natasha asks, "How did it go? Did you get the information we need?"

Patience replies, "Walter, the butler of the manor is a good source to use. He is close to Dame Integra Hellsing. Dracula isn't so easy to approach, but this one I speak of should be easy." Side-glancing at her sister, Natasha says, "What about persuasion? You didn't try that on the count?"  
"I did – in the beginning."  
"YOU GAVE UP?"  
"YOU TRY TO DO THAT! HE'S DRACULA! NO ONE CAN PERSUADE HIM!"  
"Well what's next on your agenda 'big sister'?!" Natasha hisses.

Silent for a minute to think it over, Patience supports her cheekbone on her finger as she rests her head against the window. When Walter is fully 'with it', she will be able to speak to him again – or better, she'll be able to compel him. That's the easy part of this – keeping the witnesses away is the _**real**_ problem. It's a good plan, but it isn't her place to make the decisions. Nor is it Natasha's – obviously. For the most part, Natasha is just a lookout and a getaway driver. Their boss doesn't order just _**anyone **_around. Patience wouldn't want her to fool with Dracula anyway. She's too young and inexperienced. Patience turned into a vampire in 1897. She's had plenty of time to grow accustomed to her abilities. But, compared to Dracula, she still has a lot more training to do. With that in mind, she's not even going to try.

She finally looks at Natasha, "The next objective is to speak with our boss, Ivan. I have to report to him anyway." Natasha's aggravation fades to something like pensiveness. "Of course…" she sighs, "Of course that's next." She presses down on the gas-pedal a little more, suspiciously looking out the rearview mirror at the empty road behind them.

* * *

**Inside the medical wing, **Integra and Seras are speaking with Walter about his wounds – including that new one in his arm. Integra can but cannot believe he was attacked – and twice! Seras is also stunned by it. Walter, of all people, was bitten by a vampire. Why didn't they just go for Integra like everyone else does? Integra would've actually _**wanted **_that to happen. She has a fully-loaded pistol with silver bullets stowed away in her desk, and it's just ITCHING to kill the one responsible for this insanity! Walter is awake, though complaining about constant stabbing pains whenever he moves.

"You need to stay down." Integra tells him while gently pushing her hand against his chest, giving him a cautious stare. He painfully nods and lies back down. "Walter, if you need anything, let me know, ok?" The concerned Seras says. He sighs out, "I'm ok. Thank you Miss Victoria."

Folding her arms, Integra says, "So, according to Alucard, Patience paid us another visit. You were there Walter, what did she come for?"

"I don't know. I came in and then I was attacked. I didn't get a chance to hear anything they we're bickering about either. This is a lesson for me to never barge in on Alucard again." He murmurs.

"Yes, don't do that again." I say as I look down at them from the ceiling. I'm half-there half-not – If you get my meaning. They all glance up at me. I slowly phase out of the ceiling and touch my feet to the floor. Folding my hands together behind my back, I calmly approach them and bow my head in greeting.

"Alucard, thank you for bringing him here… I couldn't imagine losing him." Integra says, which happens to make one of Walter's eyebrows rise. He remembers what Patience said to him in that dream about his retirement. He scoffs softly.

"You're quite welcome master. I do wonder…have you gathered any more information about Patience?" I ask.

Integra unfolds her arms with a dip of the head and moves away, "We should discuss it in my office. Walter, get some rest." She walks out.

Seras and I look at each other for a moment. "What now?" She asks me. Before I can answer, Walter tells us, "Go see Integra." Seras nods quickly and hurries out. I stand there, then turn slightly toward him with a wry grin, "Before anything happens, you tell us to leave. _**Walter**_…what did you expect?" I chuckle throatily, then phase up through the ceiling on my way to Integra's office. Walter rolls his eyes, slumping back in his bed to relax.

When I reach my destination, I see Pip Bernadotte is in the room too. Oh goodie. I'm near the door, Seras is at the desk where he is, and of course…Integra is behind it. I pull out my cell-phone to look at the clock. It's 6:37pm. . As I slide it back inside one of my coat pockets, I look back up at them.

"I printed a newspaper article dated back to 1901 about this 'Summerhill' girl and two killings." Integra claims as she holds it up for us to study it, "Though some of it is unreadable because the text is so worn and close together, I've managed to decipher Patience Summerhill told local investigators an animal resembling a vampire-bat came into her family's home and killed her parents, leaving her alone with her 12-year-old sister, Natasha Summerhill. Anything else on here is faded-out or torn." She puts it down on the desk.

"Well, where does this leave the wild geese?" Pip asks while wiping his nose.

"You haven't any objectives at the moment Mr. Bernadotte." Integra says.

"Vampire bat…" I scoff, "Her actions were done out of fear. I've witnessed that before in 1897, only it was something a little differen-...t." My eyes widen for a split second, "She killed her family."

"Huh?" Seras squeaks.

I ask Integra, "Where did she live? Is that anywhere on the article?" I walk up to peer down at it. I see everything she mentioned, but what I am searching for is not there. A low grumbling noise vibrates in my throat. Oh, this is aggravating!

"We will find her soon Alucard." Integra assures, "Pip, I've got a job for you, wild geese, and Seras."

"What?" They both ask.

Integra smirks at them, saying, "Go to all of the stores, candy shops, and other places children like to go to and just behave casually – shop if you'd like."

"Well what about Walter?" Seras innocently asks.  
"He's taken care of." Integra loud and sardonically states.

With that said, Seras and Pip glance at each other apprehensively, then turn back to her and nod, "Sir, yes sir."

I step away from her desk to go over and look out the window, "You two, there is no time for dawdling. Leave at once." Not long after (with an annoyed sound from the police girl and Frenchman) I hear them go out, the door shutting quickly behind them. Soon, once Integra's done giving that paper one last look, she stops at my right side. "Alucard, what would Patience want? Why is she coming here so often?" As I focus on the driveway in front of the manor, I question the same things as her. "She claims she doesn't want the children gone. That's what we were 'bickering about', by the way." I face her, my eyes dead-pan serious, "Though she is giving off the impression she needs our assistance, I think she is guilty. Her words mean little to me. There are lies behind those eyes of hers. This isn't only about the children either. No…there is a lot more involved here than you think."

"Then you're saying she isn't the main target." Integra questionably assumes.  
I nod once, "It's a possibility... She doesn't behave as a leader would."  
Integra inhales deeply and her gaze falls away from mine over to the door, "When agent Victoria and our mercenary reports back, we will find out. In the meantime, I suppose more investigating will be underway." I observe how she tiredly wanders over to sit at her desk. The way she settles down in the chair and turns the monitor on gives off that sense she is exhausted. Well, she does yell a lot…and stress more than she should.

I stroll up behind her, stand there a minute, and after she doesn't say anything, I grab her shoulders and squeeze them a little. "You should rest master." I quietly say. I feel how her muscles loosen, but right then in that instant, they grow tense again. "Relax." I tell her, then start to massage those areas carefully. She takes her glasses off, tips her head back to look at me, "Alucard, your affection is nice and all, but I need to work. This will not get done if I don't do anything." I grin at her, "But your eyes are pink. Don't tell me I need to _**compel**_ you to sleep. I will – and you know that." She scowls at me. I slowly let off, "Alright…I'll be around." A dark smile going across my lips, I walk backward to the door and phase through the floor before turning to open it.


	5. 5: Lurkers

**Hey everyone!  
I apologize for the long wait for chapter 5... But here it is!  
I warn you, there is a cliff-hanger at the end!**

**Alucard: There's always a cliff-hanger in your endings...**  
**Me: Yeah, so?**  
**Integra: He's right. There's always a cliff-hanger. You end chapters so abruptly.**  
**Me: I've not gotten any complaints. *folds arms...then shakes head* We don't have time to hash this out!**  
**Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Alucard and Integra: NO ROMANCE BETWEEN PIP AND SERAS!**

**Me: *twitches from their volumes***

* * *

**The Power of Youth**

** Chapter 5**

* * *

**Natasha and Patience turn onto** a small rocky road, driving inside a very old cemetery where there are hills of dry dirt with little patches of grass, and the tombstones are either broken in halves or standing tall. Cawing crows are flying around with each other, the leafless trees look as though their little limbs are shivering in the chilling breeze, and the one place the girls are focused on going, which is the largest tomb made specifically for one man, is sort of narrow but tall and highly decorated with a gothic twist. The bright moon is full and high, but the puffy black clouds are filling most of the sky. They don't even bother to look around at their surroundings because they're so used to this place.

They stop at the tomb, gracefully exit the car at the same time, and stroll over to the entrance. Patience grabs the bars of the door and slowly pulls it open, then the two go inside. The moonlight peeping in through the few holes in the walls allows them to plainly see every nook and cranny of the white rectangular marble room. They look down at the sand near their feet to check for any recent footprints. Nope – no one's come in here. They recognize those to be their own shoeprints. Emotionless, they then turn their attention to the downstairs leading into complete darkness. There is no casket in here. It's down there. The vampiresses head down. And as they go farther and farther in, faint yellow light is starting to illuminate the half-deteriorated brick walls. Black widows and all sorts of venomous creatures are crawling along them.

Suddenly, they startle some bats, and the swarm rapidly flutters past them, making a great bunch of cheeping and squeaking noises. Both of the girls swat around their heads agitatedly, then spin around to watch where the animals go. Turning back, they continue down the stairs with little huffs. And soon, they stop at the end. Now they're at one huge round room where newly bought and lit candles are mounted on the walls. The old crackled ceiling is in the shape of a dome and the beige-colored marble floor is broken in some parts. Two guys are surrounding Ivan's brother, who's sitting in the center of the room on the big long black coffin tomb, talking to them. Natasha immediately moves her gaze away from him, intimidated by him. She can be quite bashful when he's near her. But Patience clears her throat authoritatively to get everyone to look over at her. When Ivan's brother snaps his head around to them, his eyes glow bright yellow, his lips automatically curved into a scowl. He has pitch-black hair, a chin full of small black stubs, and a somewhat long nose. His face is strong.

Patience walks further in, "Where is he? Where's Ivan, Nicholas?" Nicholas stands up from the coffin. The glower has transformed into a stiffer look. "Let's not worry about him. You were supposed to report here to me – not to him." He says. The other guys are staring at her and Natasha gravely. Patience tilts her head sideways, "I know what I was told." Nick inhales deeply, moves away from her and the casket, over to a table near the entrance. There are a few packets of medical blood on it. "Nick, we can't continue to steal medical blood." Natasha says while watching him rip one open. One man asks, "Why not, Tasha?" She looks at him, "Christoph, you aren't the one doing the dirty work. All you and William do is stay here and watch over Nicholas." Christoph smirks, "Tch," and folds his arms. Nicholas shouts, "Enough! They don't _**watch **_over me – I am the second in command! Now then, I believe you have an update. Speak now, and quickly."

Since Ivan is from 1474 and Nicholas is from 1124, they can be patient, but when something doesn't go according to plan, they get very upset. And when _**that **_happens, they tend to treat people harshly – it's a matter of opinion in this case. Patience is trying to seem fearless, but she knows well enough they're not to be toyed with. Deep inside, she's just like her sister – afraid to make one wrong move. If you've ever heard the saying 'skating on thin ice', this is hers and her sister's position right now. If she tells Nick she couldn't 'persuade Dracula', she just might get punished for it.

She gulps, but just then notices it's too much of an uneasy gulp, so she right away attempts to reclaim nonchalance. Next, she puffs her chest out, straightening her posture. She explains, "I visited Dracula. And so now that he's told Dame Integra of my appearance, they are on a search to find me."

Natasha looks at her for a minute. Though it isn't showing, she worries for her. Why did she and Patience even join this group of maniacs? Oh yes, because Ivan promised them the same thing he did those other members – a place to go where vampires can live freely. A place so wonderful, there's a never-ending supply of blood and no one can come to rid them of this world. But first, Dracula needs to go. He knows too much; has been around for too long.

Nicholas says "Distractions!" as he tosses the now-empty bag across the room with a forming coy but malicious smile. He slowly turns his head toward Patience, Natasha's head sinking into her shoulders slightly to seeing this, and he smoothly says, "They are all too grand. Our master would be pleased." He walks up to Patience and stops, his eyes fixed on hers, "But we need better than this. You made a mistake Patience." She gulps at him again. And this time, everyone notices. Natasha darts her eyes over at her, but then quickly turns back to Nick. The others in the room are either sneering or completely un-amused.

Nicholas's sweet, wicked smile fades as his eyes move all around her face, scrutinizing it for any sudden changes in emotion. "Well," He sighs, turning away to walk to the other side of the room, "Patience, as you know – second chances aren't looked upon nicely here. No…" When he stops, he sort of moves his head to one side, showing his expressionless profile, "I believe sparing you would be a most preferred choice." He finally faces the girls with a kind smile – but his eyes are smoldering with malevolent anticipation, "Go see my brother. Relay this message to him…" He swipes a candle from the wall and looks down at it, admiration filling his focused gaze, "I am tiring of my isolation from the outside world and so wish to leave this tomb." His eyes flash up at the nervous sisters, his smile now completely gone, "If he is going to summon anyone from the old world…he will co-operate with haste. He requires me to accomplish this."

Patience and Natasha uneasily nod once at him.  
"Hmm," Gradually, an evil excited smile goes across his face, his fangs slowly elongating to the delicious thought of finally regaining freedom and having his first blood meal after many centuries of his 'imprisonment' underground. He's starting to snicker wickedly to himself as the candlelight clicks and flickers, flashing in his face.

* * *

**Pip and Seras  
**

**"So, you've been uh…avoiding ze old man, eh?" **Pip asks the quiet Seras as the two are wandering the streets together, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. So far, every place they've been is unusually quiet – just like Integra asked about. 'It's just so odd!' Seras told him when they first started this little mission. And of course, he agreed. The wild geese are still in different areas of London, going door to door when they can to retrieve information about the missing children. Yeah, there hasn't been any luck on that really. It downs Pip. Not because they can't collect anything – It's because he hates it when Integra gets angry with him. They don't call her the 'iron maiden' for no reason! There's no doubt though – he'll find something having to do with the kidnappers sooner or later.

He glances over at Seras to see if she heard his question.  
She blinks, shakes her head, then looks over and up at him, "I've been doing my job."  
He sneers slightly at her, "Well, you left Integra's office quicker than usual. Especially after Alucard kicked us out."  
She frowns a little, "He's always so mean."  
He looks away with a small laugh, "Well…what do you expect from a man that's from the 1400's?" He takes out a cigar, lights it, then starts to inhale some smoke, but drops it to seeing something unusual in the distance, "What za?"

She looks over and sees a woman coming around a corner…moving strangely. She's pale too. Seras's eyes narrow as she tries to listen in on the odd person. Quickly after that, she yanks her pistol out of her holster and aims it at the woman, "It's a ghoul!" Pip shoves her hand down, giving her a wary look, "Put that down!" Seras shoots her disbelieving red eyes up at him, "What?!" He shakes his head, "I've got a guy over there to clean house. You can't be out in the open with that – you know this! Just watch!" He looks back at the ghoul, as does the now-frustrated Seras.

The ghoul is continuing to advance on them – getting pretty far with it too. No one is even _**trying**_ to take her down! It looks like there isn't anyone around! Things are starting to look bad for him and Seras. Just in case, he steps in front of the former police woman, pulling his own gun out of its holster and aiming for the ghoul. "Why won't anyone kill it?" He grumbles to himself. Seras's eyes are scanning everywhere for a wild geese member, but she can't find any. Her brows come down as she turns back to the ghoul. "I won't wait any longer. I'll do it." She pushes past Pip, holding her pistol up again and closing an eye to focus on the target, then she shoots the ghoul in the middle of her forehead. Down she goes – falling right into the center of the street, then crumbles to dust. Pip slaps his forehead with his hand and then rubs it with his gun, "I yi yi…I hope no one saw that." Seras lowers hers and says, "I just wonder…"

"No time to chitchat. We've got to ask a few questions – if we can find my guys, that is." Pip mutters as he slides his weapon back into his holster. But Seras wasn't talking to him. She's thinking aloud, trying to figure out why no one attacked that 'woman'. Either Pip's men are slacking on the job, or someone did something with or _**to**_ them. She would hate to think that, but there aren't any other options.

She puts her gun away also, and while keeping her eyes on the distance, she leans in a bit closer to him, "Don't you care?-Find it peculiar that your men aren't anywhere in sight? You seem more annoyed than anything."

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Of course I care! I care that-" He scans the area, "they're wasting our time!" He motions her to follow him around the corner of a candy store just ahead, "There's a bar about a block after that corner."

Her brows go down frustratedly, then she rolls her eyes and trails behind him.

As they pass the candy store, their pace slows down. Something doesn't feel right. Something dark, something bad…has just happened. Seras's nose twitches when she takes in a whiff of the air. "I smell…" She forms a worried look, then slowly stares to her right at Pip, "I smell blood and hard liquor – a good amount of both." He masks her expression just after she says this. "Ohh _**no**__…_" He whines, annoyed. Both of them immediately draw their weapons and scurry round the building to find the backdoor. On their way down the alley, a sound of a beer bottle crashing into a wall bounces off the buildings, alerting them.

* * *

**Me: So...? What did you think?**

**Alucard: ...Do I have to intervene in this?**

**Integra: Wait and see. Patience Alucard - patience.**

**Alucard: I'm tired of that NAME!**

**Me: Um... *chuckles nervously at Alucard* Well, what do you guys/girls think? *looking at you all (readers)***


End file.
